A Promise Unfulfilled
by lizannUminekofan
Summary: A story of a girl who journeys to reunite with her lost friends and to solve the mysteries of her past.
1. Chapter 1

**K I N G D O M H E A R T S: I**

**Ryu's Story**

"Once we set sail... it'll be great..."

"So you really think there are other worlds out there?"

"We'll never know by staying here..."

That day on the island was one I will never forget. A day spent with friends. We were building a raft, a way to escape from the normality of our everyday lives. We needed change. And I mean, come on. What's life worth if you're not going to take a little risk?

The next day would change our lives forever. No one would be the same. The only thing I regret, is that we lost sight of what we were searching for and dreaming of that special day on the island. It wasn't just about going to see other worlds out there. It was something much bigger than that. Something much bigger than we could've ever imagined...

Oh how I miss those days. I would give anything to go back and relive them over and over again. But in the end, I guess you can say that I am thankful for this journey. I have learned from it, and grown stronger because of it. I only wish that there was something I could've done to save him... I would give anything to see his face again... To hear his laugh... But I made him a promise. I will never let him go. No matter what. I will never give up, I will never stop searching. I will find him, and I will bring him home.

CHAPTER 1:

The Same Old Thing

The air was cold... and the tears glued to my face made me feel even colder. I shivered against the cold, damp ground. I had an idea of where I was.. I was in a cave. One that Riku, Sora and I used to play in all the time. But this time, I was the only one inside, and the exit was blocked with a boulder. I wanted to cry out but I couldn't. No one was there to hear me. They had all gone. All of them... my mother, my brother... they were gone... and all they were trying to do... was protect me. It was all my fault. Mother used to always tell me that when a pure heart of light is born into the world, the creatures of darkness would try and use that heart for their own desires. She told me that I was given a pure heart before I was even born. And because of that, people were trying to take my heart... by any means necessary. She told me that she was put on this earth, to protect my heart. If my heart is so strong... why couldn't I protect her? Why did they have to kill her? And what about my brother? He's gone too. What did they do with him? I'll never see either of them again... I started to shake violently, I couldn't stop crying. "Momma," I cried. "Momma please... I'm so sorry momma forgive me...". I couldn't remember how long I had been in that cave... but it had felt like forever. I had had no food or water... Just that cold, damp cave. And no one knew I was there but my brother...

"Stay here and don't come out until it's safe ok! I love you!"

I remember him pushing the boulder against the cave entrance. I heard yelling... and then... my mother screamed and so did my brother... but I know he was alive I could feel it. "Momma, Squall... I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you..." I remember closing my eyes, and then... a ray of light appeared from the back of the cave.. I gathered all my stength and slowly crawled toward it... Something told me to reach out and I did. When I did, the light disappeared, and in my hand appeared a tiny black key with a rope around it. Without thinking, I put the rope around my neck and I heard my mother's voice... "My light will protect you... this key will show you the way". Tears ran down my face. I closed my eyes... and could remember no more.

A loud, annoying, buzzing noise came from my alarm clock and told me that it was time to wake up. My eyes slowly opened to the same sight. My room. Well, technically it wasn't my room. It was the spare room in Riku's home, that Riku's mother, Lana was kind enough to let me stay in and live with them. I slowly got up and sat up straight on the bed. I am forever indebted to them. They saved my life. Riku had remembered where we used to play not long after I had fainted, and he, Lana, and some of the other islanders were able to push the boulder away from the cave's entrance. They found me, lying there with a small, black key around my neck. I couldn't remember much after I woke up. The only reason I remember now, is because my dreams have been showing me bits and pieces of my memory that night. And now, I can fully remember. It's always the same old dream, just with more detail everytime. I keep hoping that the next dream will show me detail about what happened to Squall... and maybe help me figure out who those men were that came to the island. I would ask the other islanders, but I don't even know who was with my mother and brother the night it happened. No one really likes to talk about it. I guess they just want to spare me the details and I understand that. But what they don't realize is I'm not a child anymore. I'm 15 years old. I stopped being a child the day my family was taken away from me 6 years ago. I rubbed my eyes, yawned, stretched, and made my way to the dresser. I looked in the mirror. Nothing ever changed. I was still the same old Ryu. Everyday was the same. Sleep, dream, get up, go to the island, go home, sleep and dream, and then start the cycle all over again. I yearned for something exciting to happen. Yes, staying in one place was great, I mean it was much better than having to go from place to place all the time but, the same old thing just got... old. I picked up my mother's silver brush and began brushing my hair with it. I then reached into my closet, pulled out a light pink dress and slipped it on over my shorts and tank top. Then I opened my jewelry box and pulled out a red hair tie. I fastened my long, black hair into a loose but stable ponytail, then I turned to look in the mirror. Same old routine, same old me. I sighed, and tried to give myself a big smile. I grabbed my bag off my bed, and made my way towards the kitchen where surprise surprise! There was Sora. He was early today. I laughed, "Hey you!" He turned and looked at me with one of Lana's paopu cookies stuffed in his mouth. He tried to talk, but no words came out. Only cookie crumbs. I laughed again. "Don't talk with your mouth full silly!" He made a very loud gulping sound, then he threw his hands back behind his head and said, "Hey give me a break Ryu!" I giggled. "Let me guess, Riku's still asleep?" At that exact moment Riku had emerged from his man cave, saying "Hey, hey hey, I was not sleeping! " He paused. "Ok I was sleeping. Give me a break will you Ryu?" "Nope!" I replied with a smile. "Come on! We have to meet Kairi at the island. We have a raft to build remember?" "Oh yeah!" Sora exclaimed as he grabbed more paopu cookies. "We'll need these." "For what?" Riku asked. "For fuel for when we get hungry! Duh Riku!" They both paused, then Sora dropped the paopu cookies and ran as fast as he could with Riku chasing after him. I sighed and giggled, then bent over to pick up the remains of the scattered paopu cookies. Another hand reached out to help me. It was the same one who had reached out to help me that day in the cave. It was Lana's hand. "Let me guess, Sora got these out didn't he?" I nodded. She sighed, "Well I guess now I know who's been stealing the cookies out of the cookie jar." We both laughed, as we threw away the broken paopu cookies. "So Ryu, do you mind if I talk to you about something?" "Sure!" I replied. "Go right ahead!" She hesitated, then said "Have you... been dreaming about what happened that night?" I was very surprised by this, seeing as I haven't even mentioned my dreams to anyone. But without hesistation, I replied "Yes. Yes, I have." She looked at me, and then at the floor. "Do you have any questions?" I didn't know what to say. I had so many questions, but how could she possibly be able to answer them? Unless... she was there that night. I tried my hardest to hold back tears. "Lana... were you... there, that night?" I looked at her, with my eyes practically begging her to tell me. She put her hand on my shoulder. "Ryu, I..." She was interrupted by the running of the cookie thief and his pursuer into the room. "Darn you... Riku..." Sora gasped for air, "Why must you be... so fast?" Riku caught his breath then replied, "Well if you wouldn't eat so many of my mom's cookies you would be able to get away from me!" They both laughed and then notied Lana and I standing there. Riku's smile quickly disappeared as he noticed the tears I was trying so hard to fight back. "Is... everything ok?" He asked knowing the response probably wouldn't be good. I quickly rubbed my eyes and replied "Everything's fine! Come on! We're going to be late meeting Kairi!" I quickly hurried out the door leaving Lana and the others behind me. This was definitely something Lana and I would have to discuss when we got back. But for now, it would have to wait.

Sora, and Riku quicky caught up to me and immediately began talking about the raft and where we would go first. I was very thankful for this, especially since I didn't want to discuss what happened back there. So I quickly chimed in the conversation. "I really don't think it matters where we go first. All that matters is that we go. Together, the four of us." I quicky ran ahead of them and stopped in front of them. "Promise? That the first and last worlds we go to, we'll always be together! Ok?" I reached my hand out, and they put their hands on mine. "It's a promise!" "Race you to the beach!" Riku shouted running ahead of Sora and I. "Oh no, there's no way you're beating me this time Riku!" Sora called after him, running as fast as his legs could take him. I paused, watching them. I wouldn't trade anything for moments like these. I want them to always last... forever. "Hey! Wait for me!" I called, running as fast as I could to catch up with them.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

A Purpose

"Hey Kairi! What else is left on the list?" I asked as I dropped 3 sticks, a tarp that would be used for the raft's sail, and a rope to hold it together. She scanned the list, "I think that's the last of it! We just need four bottles of water but Sora's getting that, and Riku's got the fish already so we're pretty much almost finished!" I sighed in relief, "Good!" I said as I collapsed onto the sand. Kairi sat down beside me. "Hey Ryu?" "Yeah?" She looked at me and smiled, "Do you think that you'll ever want to come back here once we reach another world?" "Hmmmm..." I looked up at the sky and pondered for a moment. Then I giggled, and said "Yup! This place will always be my home. But of course it wouldn't be home without you guys." We both smiled and laughed. "Yeah," she replied. "I'd want to come back too." "Hey!" A voice called out from behind us. "You lazy bums! Don't we have a raft to build?" Riku said as he walked up behind us. Kairi giggled, "We're already done with our part!" "Yup! We're just waiting for Sora to bring the waters back." I added in. At that moment Sora came running up with four bottled waters. We laughed at the coincidental timing, and then proceeded to move all the supplies to the cave. I tried to act like it was nothing. I mean come on I could put supplies in a cave. It was no big deal, it was just a cave. I picked up the sticks and the tarp, and before I could even take a step towards the cave, Riku stopped me. "Ryu, we got this. Meet us at the front of the beach ok?" I looked directly at my feet. I really appreciated his chivalry, but I wanted to do my part. "Riku I-" "Hey," He put his hands on my shoulders. "It's ok. I know you've been having a hard time with this. We got this, don't worry. Tomorrow we will definitely need your help putting together the raft. We could use your building smarts." I gave a slight giggle and continued to look at my feet on the sand. "Let us do this ok?" He asked. I looked up and stared into his eyes. It's almost like they were pleading with me. "Ok." I gave in. "I'll meet you guys at the front of the beach." I said reluctantly, as I slowly walked way from them and that cave. I know he was just trying to protect me, but I just wish I was strong enough to protect myself.

I had made my way to the front of the beach. I kept walking until I had reached this huge palm tree that had grown close to the ground. It had grown close enough to where you could climb up and sit on it. I pulled myself up on the base of the tree and stared out at the calm, but beautiful ocean. It glimmered with the setting of the sun. It made me smile. I couldn't even count how many times the four of us had climbed onto this tree and stared out at the water. Even before that night; even before Kairi had came to this island, Sora, Riku and I would sit on this palm tree. Suddenly, something Kairi had said flashed through my mind.

"Do you think that you'll ever want to come back here once we reach another world?"

I thought long and hard about that very question. Would I really want to come back here? Something terrible had happened here, but so many wonderful things had happened as well. Before I could make a decision, Sora and Kairi had climbed up and sat beside me, while Riku leaned against the base of the tree. "So," Riku said breaking the silence. "Since we now have all our supplies prepared and stored, I say if we work hard at it, we should have the raft all built by tomorrow!" We all cheered and sighed in relief, happy with the progress we had made. "It's getting that much closer." I said. "We're almost ready to set sail." "Yup!" Riku replied. "I wonder what the other worlds will be like.." Sora said as he threw his arms back in his usual way. "Well I know one thing, we'll never know by staying here." Riku said. "But how far can a raft take us?" Kairi asked. "As far as we need to go." I said and smiled. "We'll get to where we need to go. I'm not sure where that is, but I know it's somewhere we're all meant to be." I brushed the hair out of my face with my hand and stared out at the water. The sun had almost set, and it would be dark soon. The four of us stared at the water admiring the beauty of the sun setting behind the blanket of pure sea. Then I remembered something. I really needed to talk to Lana. "Shouldn't we be getting back soon?" I asked, hoping they would want to leave as well. "Oh yeah! It's getting late!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped off the tree. "Here Kairi!" He said as he helped her down. "Ryu!" Riku reached out his hand for mine. "Let's go! Mom's probably got dinner ready and you know how cranky she gets when we're late." I giggled, and took one last look at the water. "Right!" I said as I took Riku's hand, and followed him back to the pier.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Kairi said as she walked down the path to her house. "Bye Kairi!" We called out as we continued down the path. "Well guys, this is my stop!" Sora said as he reached the gate to his house. "Night Ryu! Riku!" Sora waved as he ran up the steps to his front door. We both smiled and waved as we continued on. "Hey Ryu..." "Yeah Riku?" I asked. He stopped for a second and looked down. "What's wrong Riku? I asked, concerned of what the answer might be. "It's about your mom... and Squall..." He said as he looked up and stared straight into my eyes. "Wha-... What about them?" I asked. I noticed that I could no longer look directly into his eyes. I stared at the gravel beneath me, I didn't want him to see my eyes water. "Ryu... we were there that night." I could no longer hide my eyes. I looked directly at him. "What! Riku... why are you just telling me this now? Why couldn't you tell me before?" He turned, facing the path that led back to the island. "Mom said that I had to wait. Wait until I thought you were ready." "Riku..." I put my hand on his shoulder and turned directly facing him. "I am ready." He looked at me. It was then that he told me what happened, from his point of view.

"I'm pretty sure you were out playing in the water at the back beach with Selphie and Wakka when it happened. Sora and I were playing at the front beach when three men in black cloaks just appeared on the island. They never showed their faces, but I remember their voices. One was very rude, and harsh sounding, while one hardly spoke at all and the other had a deep, hoarse voice. They appeared out of no where. All of the adults were out at the beach at that time, including Lydi... your mom, Ryu." I couldn't stop the tears now. I tried to wipe my eyes as I looked up at Riku. "And Squall?" I asked. He shook his head, "No," he replied. "Lydi sent Squall out to find you when she first saw the men appear. I'm guessing that's when he hid you in that cave on the back beach." I nodded. "What did they want?" He paused, then said. "You... Ryu. They kept interrogating Lydi, asking where you were. She just kept repeating: You'll never find her. Right at that time Squall ran up and hit one of them from behind with a rock he had picked up. The man turned and laughed and started walking toward him. That's when Lydi..." He stopped. "She was trying to protect her children, Ryu. I don't think I should go any further than that..." I started to shake. I tried my best to regain my composure as I asked, "And Squall? What happened to him?" Riku looked at me with immense sympathy in his eyes. "They... They took him Ryu." I couldn't control it anymore. The tears raced down my face and I started to cry out "Why? Why him? He didn't do anything!" Riku grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight embrace. I couldn't stop myself. I immediatly held on to him and cried as hard as I could into his shoulder. "Why?" I cried, gasping for air. "Why did I have to lose everything?" I cried some more onto his shoulder. I felt his hand began to stroke my hair. "That's not true Ryu. You have three best friends who care about you very much." He paused. "I... care about you very much." I looked up into his eyes. He laughed, "You know, I don't know what I would do if we hadn't found you that day Ryu. In a way, you saved me." I felt my eyes grow wide as I pressed my face against his chest. "Riku.." He began to stroke my hair some more. "It's ok. You don't have to say anything." I held on to him as tight as I had ever held on to anyone. I didn't want to let go. I just wanted us to stay like this... forever.


End file.
